


Art for Christmas Mystery

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Christmas Mystery written by jane_x80for Day 8 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 8 is Wonder.





	Art for Christmas Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953379) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork has been inspired by the Wonder theme from the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge.
> 
> This artwork is part of a serie of Holidays stories and artworks that jane_x80 and I created in collaboration for the challenge.
> 
> Je te serre bien fort Jane! Thanks again for the story.

This artwork has been inspired by the Holidays theme Wonder. In every adult, there is still a child who could be revived by the magic of Christmas.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953379) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
